Die eine Frage
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Jake Muller stellt seiner Mutter Anna die eine Frage- nach seinem Vater Albert Wesker... Oneshot; kleine Fortsetzung zu "Dark Sad Love Story"


_Ein kleiner Oneshot von mir über Jake und seine Mutter. Es ist von Vorteil meine Geschichte „Dark Sad Love Story" zu kennen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

_1996, Edonien_

Die Jahre waren schnell ins Land gegangen, seit Anna Muller im Oktober 1992 in ihre Heimat Edonien zurückgekehrt war. Manchmal konnte sie es selbst kaum glauben, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, aber wahrscheinlich kam es ihr nur so vor, weil sie in die harte Lebensrealität eines Landes zurückgekehrt war, das von Armut gezeichnet war, und von seinen Bewohnern Anpassung, harte Arbeit und den Willen zum Überleben abverlangte. Alles darüber hinaus trat in den Hintergrund.

Anna Muller hatte die Härte mit voller Wucht erfahren müssen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr mit ihrem kleinen Sohn Jake hatten ihr alle Leute seltsame, manchmal verächtliche Blicke zugeworfen und über sie getuschelt. Ihre eigenen Eltern hatten sie zwar wieder bei sich aufgenommen und sich über ihren Enkel gefreut, aber das Wiedersehen war von einem faden Beigeschmack begleitet gewesen.

Anna galt jetzt als die Gescheiterte. Die, die zu viel geträumt hatte und auf niemanden gehört hatte. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass sie sich von einem Amerikaner ein Kind hatte anhängen lassen. Das war für die eher traditionell geprägte Gesellschaft Edoniens schwer zu dulden, was ihr den Ruf eines Flittchens eingebracht hatte. Die Schmach war groß, da es so aussah, als hätten alle, die sie vor ihrer Reise gewarnt hatten, Recht behalten.

Anna hatte sich entschieden, ihren Ärger und ihren Unmut über die überheblichen Kommentare der anderen herunterzuschlucken und mit ihrem Leben weiterzumachen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen. Sie musste jetzt für ihren Sohn sorgen und wieder in ihrer Heimat zurechtkommen. Trotzdem litt sie natürlich darunter. Es war schier unerträglich, die Wahrheit zu kennen und sie niemandem mitteilen zu können.

Vor allem aber litt Anna wegen Jake. Nicht nur sie wurde mit Verachtung gestraft, sondern auch ihr Sohn. Er war das Kind ohne Vater. Ein Bastardkind, wie nicht wenige munkelten.

Anna blieb fast anderthalb Jahr im Haus ihrer Eltern, bis sie soweit wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, um sich eine eigene kleine Wohnung leisten zu können. Sie arbeitete in einer Bar und ging nebenher, oft bist in die späten Nachtstunden, in Geschäften putzen. Dazu gab sie immer öfter Klavierstunden. Es reichte gerade einmal, um ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen und jeden Tag eine warme Mahlzeit auf den Tisch zu bringen. Sie konnte sich nicht viel leisten, aber sie versuchte, ihre Situation immer positiv zu sehen und das hochzuhalten, was sie hatte. Natürlich war ihr Leben spärlich, aber sie schaffte es.

Ihr Sohn Jake mittlerweile vier Jahre alt geworden und ging in den Kindergartenjahr. Sie konnte es oft gar nicht begreifen, wie groß er geworden war. Es kam ihr vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie ihn als Baby im Krankenhaus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Die Jahre waren ins Land gegangen und Anna hatte sich nach Kräften bemüht, sich und ihren Sohn trotz aller Widrigkeiten über Wasser zuhalten. Es war schwierig, ja, aber sie schafften es. Auch wenn sie bei allen eine Ausgestoßene war, die Wahrheit, die sie allein kannte, gab ihr Kraft.

Alles verlief so gut es eben möglich war in geregelten Bahnen. Bis eines Tages der Abend kam, an dem Anna mit ihrer schmerzlichen Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurde. Und diesmal waren es keine tuschelnden Nachbarn, sondern ihr eigener Sohn, Jake.

Es war ein kalter, stürmischer Abend im November. Jake war bei einem Freund und würde gegen sechs nach Hause kommen.

Anna goss gerade die Nudeln in ein Sieb in der Spüle. Dampf wallte auf. Sie schreckte die Nudeln ab und gab sie in den Topf mit Soße, der noch auf dem Herd köchelte. Sie rührte um und schmeckte ab, dann sah sie im Kühlschrank nach dem Dessert.

Als sie die Schüsseln mit Jakes Lieblingsnachtisch sah, entfuhr ihr ein leises Seufzen. Sie hoffte, dass sie es wenigstens damit schaffte, ihn etwas aufzumuntern.

In letzter Zeit war ihr Sohn stiller und wortkarger geworden. Er verkroch sich oft ins sein Zimmer und wollte nicht mehr mit Anna reden. Er sah immer nachdenklich und traurig aus. Natürlich hatte sie nachgefragt, ob etwas im Kindergarten vorgefallen war, aber wie zu erwarten, hatte sie keine Antwort bekommen.

Es hatte schon öfter Probleme mit anderen Kindern im Kindergarten gegeben, weil sie Jake von ihren Spielen ausschlossen. Er war viel weiter und geistig reifer als sie, sodass sie mit ihm als Spielkameraden wenig anfangen konnten. Er zog sich oft mit Papier und Stift in eine Ecke zurück und zeichnete. Die Kindergärtnerinnen hatten mit Anna schon oft über seine Außenseiterrolle gesprochen und ihr seine Zeichnungen gezeigt. Deren Niveau überstieg die Fähigkeiten eines Vierjährigen bei Weitem und es lag auf der Hand, dass Jake eigentlich spezielle Förderung hätte bekommen müssen.

Anna überkam jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr Sohn war intelligent und begabt, aber sie konnte ihm nicht das ermöglichen, was er brauchte.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Tür im Flur hörte. Jake kam nach Hause.

Anna zog den Topf vom Herd und verteilte Essen auf ihre Teller.

Ihr Sohn schritt zu ihr in die Küche.

„Hey, Jake", sagte Anna und lächelte ihren Sohn an. „Na, wie war´s?"

„OK", sagte Jake kurz angebunden und nahm am Küchentisch Platz ohne etwas anderes zu sagen.

Etwas entmutigt stellte Anna die Teller auf den Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Wie war´s im Kindergarten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Wie immer", antwortete Jake leise und nahm seine Gabel.

Anna entschloss sich, erstmal nicht weiter zu bohren. „Guten Appetit, lass es dir schmecken, Schatz."

„Du auch Mum."

„Es gibt auch Nachtisch."

„Hört sich gut an", sagte er monoton.

Anna ging nicht weiter darauf ein und begann zu essen. Einige Zeit lang war nur das Ticken der Küchenuhr und das Kratzen der Gabeln zu hören. Als Anna nach ihrem Wasserglas greifen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Sohn und sie stockte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie sah, dass Jake nur mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herumstocherte, aber nichts anrührte. Sein Blick war leer und er starrte gedankenverloren auf den Tisch.

So traurig hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen und große Sorge überkam sie. Sie hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Sie betrachtete Jake einen Moment, dann entschloss sie sich, vorsichtig nachzufragen.

„Jake? Jake, was ist los?"

Jake sah seine Mutter nicht an. Das Kratzen der Gabel über den Teller erstarb.

„Du hast doch etwas. Bitte erzähle es mir", bat Anna. „Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Und du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass du dich mir anvertrauen kannst? Also, was ist los? Die ganze letzte Woche warst du schon so still, das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."

Jake biss sich auf die Lippen. Er legte schließlich seine Gabel beiseite und legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er warf seiner Mutter von der Seite einen unsicheren und verlegenen Blick zu.

„Jake", sagte Anna diesmal eindringlicher. „Du hast doch nichts angestellt, oder?"

„Nein, Mum!", sagte Jake sofort entrüstet.

„Also dann, was ist los?", hakte Anna nach. „Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr traurig. Hat es etwas mit dem Kindergarten zu tun? Hattest du wieder Streit mit den anderen Kindern. Ich hoffe nicht. Sag es mir bitte."

Jake holte tief Luft. Er druckste herum und wollte nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken. Anna musste etwas nachhelfen.

„Naja, es ist da wirklich etwas mit… anderen Kindern", sagte Jake schließlich widerwillig.

„Was ist es, Jake? Hast du Probleme?" Anna war sofort alarmiert.

„Nein", winkte Jake sofort ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts."

„Jake, was ist los?"

Jake sah seine Mutter mit einem traurigen Blick an, dann sagte er: „Die anderen Kinder… die haben halt… Sachen gesagt."

„Welche Sachen haben die gesagt?", fragte Anna mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sie hoffte keine Beschimpfungen, die sie von ihren Familien aufgeschnappt hatten.

Jake sah wieder auf seinen Teller. „Mum, wo ist eigentlich… mein Dad?"

Anna starrte ihren Sohn an, als hätte sie nicht richtig verstanden. Sie hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet und war für einen Moment völlig entgeistert. Es dauerte, bis sie sich wieder fangen konnte.

„Ähm, ich…" Sie fand keine Worte. Ihr Sohn hatte sie völlig überfahren und sie war auf diese Situation nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Jetzt, nachdem die Frage allerdings ausgesprochen war, ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Es war nur natürlich, dass diese Frage irgendwann aufkommen würde. Anna hatte nur gehofft, darauf eine angemessene Antwort geben zu können, wenn es soweit war. So unverblümt damit am Küchentisch konfrontiert zu werden, überforderte sie.

„Ich hab doch einen Dad, oder?", fragte Jake vorsichtig. „Die anderen Kinder im Kindergarten und auf der Straße… haben schlimme Sachen über mich gesagt, weil ich… weil ich halt keinen Dad habe, so wie die."

Jakes Worte versetzten Anna einen unangenehmen Stich in die Brust und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihren Hals. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ja, Jake, du hast natürlich einen Vater", sagte sie langsam.

„Die anderen Kinder haben auch zwei Eltern, warum ich nicht? Warum sind wir keine Familie? Wieso ist er nicht hier?"

Da war sie. Die eine Frage, die Anna seit langem mehr als alles andere gefürchtet hatte.

Anna wagte es nicht, ihren Sohn anzusehen. Sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick auf ihr und Schamgefühl überkam sie.

„Mum?"

Anna antwortete nicht. Sie war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Die Frage ihres Sohnes hatte alte Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht, die sie vor langer Zeit verdrängt hatte. Ein Bild erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge, das Bild des Mannes, an sie einst ihr Herz verschenkt hatte:

_Albert Wesker. _

Sie erinnerte sich an die schönen Monate, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten und an die Hoffnungen, die sie gehegt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie immer und für ewig mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollen, aber ihr Glück war von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Ihre Beziehung war zerstört worden, was zu einer schmerzlichen Trennung geführt hatte.

Sie rief sich ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse in Erinnerung zurück, sie schien seine Berührungen sogar noch heute auf ihrer Haut spüren zu können. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden dachte…

„Mum?"

Jakes Stimme riss seine Mutter aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte ihn etwas entgeistert an, so als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie zusammen am Tisch saßen. Sie sah auf ihren Teller hinab, nahm die Gabel und wollte einen Bissen nehmen, doch bemerkte, dass ihre Nudeln kalt geworden waren. Sie legte ihr Besteck wieder hin.

Sie sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen, die denen seines Vaters so ähnlich waren und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Jake hatte ein Recht darauf, etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren und zu wissen. Anna verstand, wie er sich unter seinen Mitschülern, die eine richtige Familie hatten, fühlen musste. Er war nicht nur ein Außenseiter, er wusste auch nicht, wer er wirklich war und wo er herkam. Außerdem beneidete er die anderen Kinder mit Sicherheit um ihre Väter. Eine Kindergärtnerin hatte Anna schon in Jakes erstem Kindergartenjahr gesagt, dass ihm ein männliches Vorbild fehlte.

Wenn sein Vater schon nicht erreichbar für ihn war, sollte Anna ihm wenigstens von ihm erzählen? Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Weswegen sie sich getrennt hatten, warum sie nach Edonien zurückgekehrt war und warum Albert Wesker nicht bei ihnen war? Er war zwar noch ein Kind, aber er war ein intelligenter Junge und Anna hatte immer ehrlich mit ihm gesprochen. Sollte sie es auch jetzt tun?

Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten. Anna hatte durch eine unbekannte Quelle von Alberts wirklicher Tätigkeit für die Firma Umbrella erfahren. Nicht nur ihre Beziehung war zerbrochen, sie hatte auch erfahren müssen, dass der Mann, den sie geliebt hatte, ein falsches Spiel mit ihr getrieben und sie monatelang in einer Lüge gelebt hatte. Sie waren schließlich im Streit auseinandergegangen. Albert hatte sie verlassen und ihr geraten, nie wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ihre schlimme Trennung hatte Anna das Herz gebrochen. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre große Liebe verloren, Albert Wesker würde auch niemals etwas von der Existenz seines Sohnes erfahren. Anna hatte damals entschieden, ihm nicht von Jake zu erzählen, um ihn vor Umbrella zu schützen. Niemals wollte sie es zulassen, dass ihren Sohn dasselbe Schicksal ereilte wie Albert. Sie war nach Edonien zurückgekehrt, in der Gewissheit, Albert Wesker nie wieder zu sehen. Über die letzten fünf Jahre hatte sie niemandem erzählt, was in Amerika passiert war. Weder ihrer Freundin Luise in New York, die sie so bereitwillig bei sich aufgenommen hatte, noch ihren Eltern, oder sonst irgendeiner anderen Person.

Ihre Entscheidung, die Geschehnisse geheim zu halten, wurde durch die Frage ihres Sohnes auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Als sie ihn ansah und seinen erwartungsvollen Blick sah, plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte kein Recht, ihm seinen Vater zu verschweigen. Sie wollte schon tatsächlich zu erzählen anfangen, doch sie schloss den Mund sofort wieder. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen die Dokumente, die sie über Alberts Arbeit, seine Kindheit und die Firma gelesen hatte.

Wenn sie Jake von seinem Vater erzählte, ihm sagte, dass er in Amerika lebte, dann bestand die Gefahr, dass er irgendwann darauf bestand, ihn kennenzulernen. Vielleicht wollte er irgendwann nach Albert suchen…

Und dann bestand die Gefahr, dass Umbrella ihren gemeinsamen Sohn für Experimente missbrauchte. Das durfte Anna niemals zulassen.

Sie konnte, nein sie durfte Jake nicht die Wahrheit über seinen Vater Albert Wesker erzählen. Es war zu gefährlich. Es war beinahe als würde ihr Herz zum zweiten Mal zerbrechen. Sie traf eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, die das Leben ihres Sohnes für viele Jahre prägen würde.

„Weißt du, Jake, natürlich hast du einen Vater", sagte sie.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Jake sofort.

Anna holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich einige Zeit in Amerika gelebt habe?"

Jake nickte.

„Ich habe in Raccoon City gelebt und dort in einem Hotel gearbeitet. Dort habe ich deinen Vater kennengelernt. Er hat einige Nächte dort verbracht, weil seine Wohnung wegen des harten Winters unbewohnbar war. Wir haben uns öfter auf den Fluren gesehen und schließlich haben wir angefangen uns zu verabreden."

Jake sah seine Mutter eindringlich an. Sie mied seinen Blick. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, ihn anzulügen.

„Wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen, als… ich mit dir schwanger wurde."

„Und dann?", fragte Jake.

„Ich… habe es deinem Vater gesagt, aber… Wir haben uns getrennt, Jake. Und dann bin ich nach Edonien zurückgegangen."

„Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte Jake.

„Weiß du, Jake, als ich deinem Vater von dir erzählt habe, da…

„Was?"

„Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass er… keine Familie möchte", sagte Anna ruhig. In ihrem Inneren pochte ihr Herz wie wild. Die Lüge war ausgesprochen. „Er… wollte keine Kinder und wir waren ohnehin erst ein paar Monate zusammen. Die Beziehung hatte für ihn nicht denselben Stellenwert wie für mich. Da er kein Interesse an einer Familie hatte, ist er gegangen. Wir haben uns getrennt. Ich konnte und wollte nicht in Amerika bleiben. Deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen."

Jake zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso hat Dad sowas gesagt? Wieso wollte er uns nicht?"

Anna musterte ihren Sohn. Sie überlegte. „Weißt du, Jake, solche Dinge… kommen vor. Dein Vater… war nicht bereit für die Dinge, die auf ihn zugekommen wären. Das… das passiert einfach, Jake."

„Er hat dich allein gelassen!"

Anna seufzte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte.

Sie verfielen für einige Zeit in Schweigen. Jake begann wieder, in seinen Nudeln herumzustochern. Diesmal jedoch mit Wut.

„Ich kann verstehen, Jake, dass du wütend bist."

Jake schnaubte leise.

„Du bist deinem Vater sehr ähnlich", sagte Anna. „Du hast seine Augen, Jake. Wenn ich dir ins Gesicht sehe, dann… sehe ich ihn."

„Ich will ihm aber nicht ähnlich sein!", sagte Jake empört. „Ich bin nicht so wie er! Ich würde dich niemals einfach so verlassen, Mum!"

„Jake…" Die Verzweiflung überkam Anna. Sie hatte Schmerzen in der Brust. Durch ihre Lügen, die sie benutzte, um ihren Sohn zu schützen, machte sie ihn nur wütend und brachte ihn gegen seinen Vater auf.

„Ist Dad in Amerika?", fragte Jake.

„Ja", antwortete Anna leise.

„Wie heißt Dad?"

Anna zögerte. „Ich… kann dir seinen Namen leider nicht sagen, Jake. Im Leben deines Vaters… gab es… ein paar Dinge… komplizierte Dinge. Ich… kann dir nicht sagen, wer er ist."

Jake sah seine Mutter misstrauisch an. Er erwartete eine andere Antwort.

„Wie war er so?", wollte er wissen. „Ich will etwas über meinen Dad wissen."

„Das verstehe ich, Jake", sagte Anna schwermütig. „Was soll ich sagen? Dein Vater war… ein sehr ernster Mann. Sehr verschlossen. Er hat nur wenig von sich selbst preisgegeben, aber gleichzeitig war er sehr vertrauenerweckend. Man hat sich ihm gerne anvertraut. Er hat nur selten einmal gelächelt, aber wenn er mal gelächelt hat, dann…" Anna schwelgte in ihren Erinnerungen an Albert. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ließ wieder etwas ihr Herz höher schlagen. „Er hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht und schöne Augen. Du hast seine Augen, Jake."

Jake schien wenig begeistert, dass er einiges mit seinem Vater gemeinsam hatte. Er setzte einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Er war groß und hatte blonde Haare. Und er war sehr intelligent. Du hast tatsächlich einige Dinge von ihm", sagte Anna.

„Hast du Dad sehr gemocht, Mum?"

„Ja. Ja, das habe ich. Ich hab ihn sehr lieb gehabt, genau wie dich, Jake."

Anna streichelte ihrem Sohn mit einem warmen Lächeln über seine kurzen roten Haare.

„Aber wenn Dad weggegangen ist, dann… hat er uns nicht lieb gehabt, oder?"

Es kostete Anna sehr viel Überwindung, das nachfolgende auszusprechen. Es tat weh. Sehr weh.

„Wenn er dich nicht mehr wollte und mich auch nicht", sagte Jake.

„Ja, Jake. Dein Vater wollte keine Familie. Er wollte uns nicht. Deshalb haben wir uns getrennt. Trotzdem ich… habe ihn sehr geliebt. Auch wenn er nicht… an uns interessiert war."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Jake. „Warum hat Dad uns allein gelassen? Bei den anderen Kindern sind die Väter auch nicht weggegangen. Warum mag Dad uns nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jake", sagte Anna und sie merkte, wie ihre Nase zu kribbeln begann. Sie musste die Tränen zurückhalten. „Manchmal ist das so. Das kann man nicht ändern. Man kann nur versuchen, damit irgendwie klarzukommen und zu leben."

„Das ist aber doof. Und unfair. Und Dad ist auch ziemlich doof, wenn er uns nicht mag." Auf Jakes Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass er verärgert war. Die Dinge, die er über seinen Vater erfahren hatte, gefielen ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich dachte er schlecht von ihm. Er setzte einen bösen Blick auf.

„Jake…"

„Ich glaub, ich will jetzt lieber allein sein", sagte Jake entschieden, erhob sich vom Tisch und schritt hinaus.

Anna blieb hilflos zurück.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden waren vergangen. Jake war bereits ins Bett gegangen und schlief, doch Anna saß noch in der Küche vor einer Tasse Tee. Sie konnte nach dem Gespräch keinen Schlaf finden. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt.

All die Jahre hatte sie versucht, den Schmerz über ihre Trennung zu verdrängen, um für ihren Sohn da zu sein, um für ihn stark zu sein, doch jetzt brach alles wieder unerbittlich über sie herein.

Tränen stiegen Anna in die Augen und sie begann zu schluchzen. Sie weinte heftig.

Auch wenn sie Albert Wesker so gut es ging aus ihrem Leben gestrichen hatte, der Schmerz über die Trennung war dennoch geblieben. Sie war jahrelang vor ihrem Schmerz davongelaufen. Es war naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass ihre Vergangenheit hinter ihr lag. Zu glauben, dass Albert Wesker nie wieder eine Bedeutung in ihrem Leben einnehmen würde. Sie vermisste ihn, genauso wie damals, als sie nach ihrer Trennung bei Luise gelebt und die Schwangerschaft ohne ihn durchlebt hatte.

Jakes Frage nach seinem Vater war so natürlich gewesen, aber sie hatte Anna völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Und in ihrer Not hatte sie gelogen.

Lügen waren nicht ihre Art und ihr schlechtes Gewissen peinigte sie genauso wie der Schmerz über ihre Trennung. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Sohn über dessen Vater belogen. Und genauso so natürlich war die Reaktion ihres Sohnes darauf gewesen. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er schlecht über einen Mann dachte, der noch nicht einmal von ihm wusste.

Es tat ihr so unglaublich Leid.

Aber sie hatte es getan, um Jake zu schützen. Sie wollte ihn nicht von Albert fernhalten, denn er war nicht nur der Mann, mit dem sie die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte und den sie liebte, sie war sich ebenso sicher, dass er ein wunderbarer Vater für Jake gewesen war.

Sie wollte ihren Sohn von der Firma namens Umbrella fernhalten, die Albert so viele schreckliche Dinge angetan hatte. Sie hätte es niemals ertragen können, würde ihrem Sohn etwas Ähnliches passieren.

In dieser Nacht, als sie zu Bett ging, überfiel sie zum ersten Mal der Schmerz, der sie für die kommenden Jahre begleiten und schließlich zu ihrem Tod führen sollte. Ihre Krankheit sollte ihren Sohn noch weiter von seinem Vater entfernen. Jake würde Albert die Schuld am Leiden seiner Mutter geben.

Auf dem Sterbebett würde sie ihm ein letztes Mal schreiben: _„Jake, bitte hasse deinen Vater nicht. Ich bin sicher, er liebt dich und denkt an dich. Und ich weiß, dass ihr beide eines Tages zueinander finden werdet. Bleib stark." _


End file.
